Black Cat and Nightwing
by iulia.ilea.587
Summary: Julia este fiica adoptiva a Selinei Kyle.Ea este Black Cat,fosta Catgirl care a avut o relatie complicata cu Robin,acum Nightwing.I s-a injectat un ser la 16 si are puteri.L-a readus la viata pe Wally cu magie fara sa stie nimeni. Prietena ei pe veci stie doar:Cheshire.Drama cu Selina cand afla ca a luat o noua fiica.Julia devine cea mai periculoasa asasina,cu o inima rece.
1. Capitolul 1 Despartire fara lacrimi

_Aceasta este prima poveste a mea_

_Va voi vorbi despre trecutul Juliei si despre plecarea ei_

* * *

><p>Cand avea 7 ani,parintii Juliei erau circari si asa l-a cunoscut si pe Dick,prin spectacolele prezentate..Parintii ei au fost ucisi in timpul unui spectacol la care era prezenta si Selina ,vazand-o pe Julia si-a dat seama cat de mult ii seamana..Julia nu a stat la orfelinat nici jumatate de zi,ca a fost adoptata.. Cand au ajuns la conacul Selinei,acolo le astepta Albert si Olga.<p>

La 8 ani a fost prima iesire a Juliei ca si Catgirl..Selina a dus-o pentru prima ei iesire sa jefuiasca un magazine cu bijuterii..Atunci a fost prima ei intalnire cu Robin si a fost agitata?Nu.A fost speriata?.Nu..A fost entuziasmata ca avea prima ei intalnire cu cei mai iubiti si mai buni eroi de pe pamant..A fost prima data cand l-a invins pe Robin.S-a simtit mandra de ea.

La 16 ani,ea a fost rapita de dusmanul Selinei:Dr. Alexander..I-a injectat un ser cu o substanta care ii oferea puteri magice,telekinetice,puterea de a levita(ca Megan) si puteri de gheata(ca si Elsa din Frozen).Inaine de a-I injecta serul,ea avea oricum puterea lui Black Canary,dar nu o folosea niciodata pentru ca ea voia sa castige fara puteri..De la ser isi putea face parul de la saten inchis la alb..Ea a fost tinuta in acel laborator in lanturi ca un cobai,dar ce o demoraliza cel mai mult a fost faptul ca Alexander o trata ca pe un cobia..Julia nu mai putea sa-si stapaneasca furia..A spus mereu sa nu ucida si sa-si stapaneasca furia,dar de data aceasta nu a mai rezistat..s-a eliberat din lanturi si l-a atacat pe Alexander.L-a ucis pe el si pe asistentii sai.

Ea a ajuns acasa plangand caci o dureau ranile pe care le avea.A intrat in casa,dar Selina nu era..Albert I-a spus ca Selina,de cand a lipsit ea,nu a dormit,nu a mancat si a fost doar o ora sau doua acasa,restul timpului a cautat-o..I-a curatat si pansat..Olga a venit din bucatarie cu o sticla de suc,sticla fiind din plastic,fiind norocul,caci Olga cum a vazut-o pe Julia asa,a lesinat.  
>Noaptea tarziu,la 01:30 a ajuns acasa Selina,intrand a observant-o pe Julia si a inceput sa planga de fericire.<p>

* * *

><p>O luna mai tarziu,Julia era mult mai dura ca de obicei..La urma a acceptat sa vorbeasca cu Selina,Albert si Olga despre ce I s-a intamplat.<br>Le-a povestit ca I-a ucis pe acei oameni,le-a spus de puteri,iar Selina era sa lesine cand a observant ca I s-au schimbat ochii si loc sa fie caprui erau albastri ca ai lui Dick.  
>Julia a decis sa plece pentru o vreme sa-si puna ordine in ganduri ,totusi,a vrut sa-si I-a ramas bun de la Dick..El nici nu banuia ca vine sa ii spuna ca pleaca..Aveau o relatie foarte stransa si Julia mergea des la el,dar si el mergea la ea cel putin o data pe saptamana..Dick a fost foarte trist,dar Julia I-a spus ca nu o sa plece pentru zeci de ani ci un an sau poate doi ani.S-au imbratisat si ea I-a zis ca pleaca peste o luna.<p>

Julia s-a costumat in Catgirl si a plecat sa incerce sa jefuiasca un magazin ca sa apara Robin pentru a-si putea lua ramas bun de la el.I-a doi,ca cu Dick,erau foarte apropiati,dar el tot ii dejuca planurile.E un erou,n-ai ce face.  
>"Nici sa nu te gandesti!"a spus Robin de pe o cladire,sarind mai aproape de ea.,Spre surprinderea lui Robin care isi scosese deja armele,ea ridica mainile in predare si se indeparteaza de usa..Robin se uita confuz si uimit caci ea s-a predat.<em>"Ea nu a facut asta pana acum... scot catusele,sa nu le scot..Cred ca a patit ceva."<em>se gandi indrepta spre ea incet.  
>"Nu vreau sa jefuiesc magazinul,dar nu stiam cum sa dau altfel de tine..Trebuie sa vorbim"spune Catgirl,lasand mainile incet in jos in timp ce el venea din ce in ce mai aproape."Nu este nici o schema"spune putin speriata ca el se uita in centura pentru catuse crede ea.<br>"Bine,sa zicem ca te cred,dar asta doar pentru ca nu m-ai mintit pana acum"spune el calm si increzator."Vino,sa mergem undeva mai retras"spune el facandu-I semn sa se apropie..Ea merge mai aproape,iar el o prinde usor dar ferm de talie si incep sa se balanseze prin orasul pe acoperisul unei cladiri abandonate de la marginea orasului..Ei se aseaza pe marginea cladirii.  
>"Despre ce voiai sa vorbim?"intreaba Robin asezandu-se langa ea.<br>"Despre noi"raspunde ea zambind putin la socul lui."Eu am fost foarte incantata ca te-am avut ca inamic,chiar daca imi dejucai toate planurile..Sa stii ca a fost o placere sa te fac una cu pamantul si...imi vei lipsi"  
>"Stiu ca ti-a placut cand ne luptam si nu te condemn,"zice unflandu-si pieptul",dar de ce spui ca iti voi lipsi?"<br>"Am trecut prin multe in ultimul timp,nu are legatura cu eroii sau anti-eroii,dar am nevoie de putin timp sa ma gandesc la unele lucruri..Intr-o zi ma voi intoarce si te voi bate din nou si din nou,dar acum am nevoie sa plec."a spus Catgirl cu putina tristete..El,vazand-o asa,se aseza mai aproape de ea si pune o mana usor pe umarul ei.  
>"Hei,e ok.I-ati cat timp ai nevoie..Voi astepta cu rabdare momentul cand te voi baga intr-o celula."spune el zambind..Ea ii zambeste inapoi<br>"Multumesc..Aveam nevoie de cineva sa ma sustina 100%.Multumesc,esti singurul care m-a incurajat si inseamna mult pentru mine."ii spune ea..Dick isi aminteste de ceva:un cadou pentru Catgirl.  
>"Am ceva pentru tine si nu te voi lasa sa pleci daca nu il iei!"spune tare si scoate o cutiuta frumoasa,dar simpla.O desface si scoate din ea un colier cu pandantiv cu rubin rosu ca sangele,pus pe un lantisor din argint..Julia se uita foarte surprinsa."Iti place?"intreaba Robin putin emotionat de raspuns<br>"Da,este minunat!Cea mai frumoasa bijuterie pe care am vazut-o!"spune ea cu un zambet minunat.  
>"Ma bucur.L-am facut la comanda,special pentru tine,Catgirl."zice Robin zambind,dezvaluindu-si dintii albi ca perlele."Da-mi voie."spune,mana dandu-I bland parul brunet intr-o parte..Robin ii pune lantisorul..Catgirl se uita la pandantiv,dupa care spune:<br>"Multumesc.E cel mai frumos cadou pe care l-am primit"si-l imbratiseaza.  
>"Ma bucur ca iti place"spune el sincer."Ma intreb,daca ne intalnim peste cativa ani si nu vom arata la fel,ma vei recunoaste?...Stiu ca suna ciudat..."spune Robin,dar nu poate continua caci este interrupt de Catgirl.<br>"Normal ca te voi recunoaste..Te vei schimba fizic,dar vei fi mereu enervant si un ghimpe in coasta"spune ea continua.  
>"Dar acum vorbesc serios:mereu imi voi da seama ca esti tu..Stii cum ma vei recunoaste?"<br>"Cum?"intreaba el.  
>"Ma vei recunoaste caci voi purta mereu acest colier..Asa ma vei recunoaste."spune ea foarte serioasa."Trebuie sa plec."se ridica si incearca sa se indeparteze,dar Robin o prinde ferm de antebrat si o trage spre el pentru primul lor sarut.<br>"Imi pare rau,nu am vrut sa te pun intr-o pozitie incomoda..."el nu poate continua caci Catgirl il saruta pe buze..El zambeste timid."Nu a fost din mila,nu?"  
>intreaba el.<br>"Nu a-si da primul meu sarut din mila nici sa mor."amandoi zambesc.  
>"E si primul meu sarut,dar nu regret ca l-am avut cu tine si nu voi regret vreodata."Este un moment de tacere.<br>"Trebuie sa plec acum,dar am o intrebare:ce oras vei lua sub protectia ta?"intreaba Catgirl curioasa.  
>"Cred ca Bludhaven."raspunde el.<br>"Acum stiu ce oras voi teroriza prima data."spune ea jucaus."La revedere,Robin!Imi vei lipsi,iar sarutul nostru va avea mereu un loc special in inima mea."  
>spune ea sincera.<br>"La revedere!Si tu imivei lipsi,si credema ca simt la fel ca tine."spune la fel de sincer.

Robin a ramas singur pe acoperis in timp ce Catgirl se indeparta usor,dar desi aceasta a fost o despartire,amandoi zambesc larg.

* * *

><p><strong>Si cu asta am terminat primul capitol,.Am spus ca Catgirl a plecat,nu Julia.<br>In capitolul urmator va voi povesti cum pleaca JULIA si ce se intampla cand se intoarce.  
><strong>

** VA ROG DIN SUFLET!VREAU COMENTARII POZITIVE SAU NEGATIVE-NU CONTEAZA.  
>Vreau opinia voastra despre personaje,intamplari si coerenta.<br>Ne vedem zilele urmatoare!**


	2. Chapter 2 Durere si ura

Buna_ tuturor!_

_In acest capitol,Julia se intoarce.  
>Daca cititi va veti da seama de ce se numeste capitolul <strong>Durere<strong> **si ura**_

_Placă Sper sa._

* * *

><p>Dupa 2 ani in care a fost pe nicaieri pentru persoanele dragi,Julia se a stat in Romania,la o casa pe care o mostenise de la o matusa decedata.<br>Julia a trebuit sa imparta curtea cu Lili,femeia care statea in casa cu numarul avea multe animale:vaci,porci,pisici si caini.

Julia nu a scapat nici acolo de trecut:a dat peste niste cercetatori care ii erau parteneri lui Alexander(cel din capitolul trecut).Ea a fost din nou intr-un laborator,tinuta ca un de aceasta data,nu a evadat acolo un biet pui de catel,nu de rasa ci corcitura,dar Julia s-a indragostit de el intr-o secunda:de fapt,de o biata catelusa pe care se faceau experimente,un cobai-la fel ca putea vorbi si Julia a avut cu cine povesti.A doua zi dupa ce a fost tinuta in acel loc ingrozitor,dar a evadat impreuna cu catelusa.  
>Julia s-a hotarat sa o s-au decis sa ii puna numele Panda.<br>Panda nu semana deloc cu un urs era pe spate neagra,pe burta alba,iar pe cap era cu alb si maro.A fost foarte incantata ca Julia a decis sa o ia.  
>Acum 2 ani,Panda era slaba si acest moment,ea era de 120 centimetri,puternica si frumoasa,iar din cauza serului care i s-a injectat,ea se putea transforma din catel in lupoaica de culoare neagra(in forma de lup ea arata ca Lupul,doar cu cativa centimetri mai scunda si de culoare neagra).<p>

* * *

><p>IN PREZENT<p>

Julia si Panda erau intr-o masina neagra,iar cum Julia e cantareata printre alte meserii pe care le are,ea a inceput sa cante o melodie(din Bolt,Barking at the Moon).Ea a cantat aceasta melodie de mai multe ori pana a reusit si Panda sa o retina si au cantat impreuna pana au ajuns in fata conacului..Julia a oprit masina in fata.. ii face semn lui Panda sa o urmeze.  
>"Wow..."spune Panda uimita,iar Julia zambeste la socul Pandei.<br>"Stiu..Asta am facut si eu cand am venit prima data"

Julia si Panda intra inauntru,dupa care sunt intampinate de Olga care plange de fericire si Albert care este si el foarte bucuros ca s-a intors.,se imbratiseaza si se aseaza pe canapea.  
>"Ce ma bucur ca te-ai intors!"spune Olga printre suspine,imbratisand-o strans,prea strans.<br>"Olga,nu pot respire!"spune Julia fara aer,iar Panda chicoteste.  
>"Imi pare rau,scumpo!"zice Olga dandu-i drumul."Dar cine e ea?"intreaba uitandu-se la catelusa.<br>"Eu sunt Panda,incantata."spune ea zambind,iar Olga lesina..Julia si Albert ii fac vant sa-si revina.  
>"A vorbit cainele!A vorbit un caine!Un caine,acum a vorbit!Inebunesc!"se agita Olga si se albeste.<br>"Nu,nu inebunesti!Ea poate vorbi.*Julia ofteaza*E complicat."

Julia le povesteste despre tot ce a patit cat timp a fost in Olga nu-I vine sa creada cat a suferit si ce a -I vine sa creada ca fetita aceea care era atat de timida uneori,a putut omori atatia oameni si poate fi atat de dura cand isi pune (chiar daca doar din cand in cand)cand isi pune costumul de Catgirl.  
>"Probabil acum Selina e suparata pe mine ca am lipsit atat..."spune Julia putin speriata.<br>"Nu se astepta sa te intorci."spune Olga."Selina este la subsol,in camera vrei o lanterna,caci sunt niste lazi mari care fac inruneric si trebuie sa treci prin tunelul pe care il fac,iti aduc."  
>"Nu,multumesc,ma descurc..Hai,Panda!"<p>

Amandoua alearga cat pot de repede spre ajung la usa si Julia ofteaza_.Sper sa fie bucuroasa ca m-am intors_,gandeste si Panda intra pe usa unde o vad pe Selina 10 metri mai incolo de unde se termina lazile._"O sa fie bine,stai calma."_ii spune Panda Juliei mental._"Sper sa fie asa."_raspunde  
>Julia tot mentel.<p>

Selina zambeste si ofteaza usurata.  
>"Ce ma bucur ca te-ai intors..Am fost atat de ingrijorata,credeam ca nu te vei intoarce!Oh,vino si ia-ma in brate odata!"spune Selina usurata si bucuroasa.<br>Selina tine bratele deschise pentru imbratisare,iar Julia si Panda alearga grabite spre cand cele doua alearga spre Selina,Julia reuseste sa puna un picior in pe cand sa avanseze spre Selina,apare o fata imbracata intr-un costum Catgirl iar Selina o imbratiseaza strans.  
>"Am crezut ca ai patit ceva,pisoi!"<br>Julia si Panda tresar la cuvantul "pisoi" caci exact asa ii spunea Selina lui Julia.  
>"Esti cea mai mare comoara a mea,sa stii."spune Selina acel moment,Julia simte cea mai mare durere din viata ei.A pierdut o familie si acum a pierdut-o si pe a doua.<br>Julia iese din umbra,iar privirea ei este plina de durere si ura.  
>"Julia...chiar tu esti!"spune Selina alegand spre ea,dar Julia se da in spate respingand-o.<br>"Nu pune mana pe mine!...Cum ai putut sa-mi faci asta?!Nu pot sa cred ca m-ai inlocuit cu asta si ii spui cum imi spuneai mie!"ii reproseaza Julia plangand Selinei.  
>"Nu e ceea ce pare,si numele ei Ella,dar tu esti tot fiica mea,la fel ca ea."spune Selina calma.<br>"Aaaa,deci nu ti-a fost de-ajuns ca ai luat-o ca pe o coechipiera si I-ai dat unul din costumele mele,dar ai mai si adoptat-o si ii spui ,,pisoi,, cum imi spuneai si o problema,am o familie noua formata din mine si Panda!Nu vreau sa te mai vad vreodata!...Te urasc!"spune Julia printer lacrimi,si se indreapta spre iesire.

Julia coboara pe scari,iar Olga o urmeaza.  
>"Te rog,scumpo,nu pleca!Va impacati voi!Nu pleca!"o implora Olga in timp ce Julia se straduieste sa nu scape niciuna si cele 10 valise,4 pungi si 7 ruxacuri.<br>Panda cara si ea cateva pungi in cura pana jos pe il striga pe Albert:  
>"Albert,vino te rog si ajuta-ne cu pungile!"<br>"Vin acum,Panda!"raspunde el.  
>Albert le intreaba pe Julia si Panda:<br>"Sigur vreti sa plecati?"intreaba el.  
>"Da, vorbit si cu Panda si este de accord cu mine."spune Julia cu convingere.<br>"Selina o alinta pe Ella cum o alinta pe ceva nu se face."spune Panda in accord cu ofteaza.  
>"Albert,Olga,va iubesc,iar daca vreti si voi ne putem intalni chiar si in fiecare zi,dar pe Selina nu vreau sa o mai vad vreodata."le spune Julia.<br>"Atunci...La revedere!Va iubesc!"zice Olga printre suspine,nestiind ce sa zica altceva.  
>"Si eu va iubesc!Ne mai vedem."<p>

Panda si Julia se indreapta inspre masina,dar sunt oprite de Selina si Ella.  
>"Stati!"striga Selina."vreau sa vorbim singure toate patru." Julia se incrunta."Ai 5 minute"spune Julia.<p>

Selina dacă ea Incearca sa convinga sau CA PE Julia dacă iubesc pe ea sau da Julia enerveaza mai rau daca Uita Spre Ea incrunta putin daca aseaza in fata Ellei, Protectoare.  
>"Nu mai vad sa VA vreau vreodata ... Doamna dacă domnisoara Kyle! "spune ea pe cu accent" Kyle "uitandu-se mai amenintator Inainte cca<p>

Julia porneste masina si,impreuna cu Panda,pleaca spre conacul de la marginea orasului Bludhaven pe care l-au cumparat.

* * *

><p>Julia isi ea un costum din piele,negru,decoltat,iar in jurul decolteului costumul are blana trage o pereche de manusi albe si niste cizme cu toc gros,<br>deasemenea albe.  
>A fost prima noapte ca BLACK CAT pentru Julia.<p>

Panda isi lua forma de lup.  
>A fost prima noapte ca LUPOAICA pentru Panda.<p>

Ele si-au petrecut noaptea plimbandu-se si povestind prin Bludhaven,nefacand nimic ilegal.S-au intors la conacul Juliei la ora patru dimineata.

* * *

><p><strong>Sper ca va placut.<br>Atunci cand voi scrie in lectura** **asa, ex:**_o sa fie_ bine** atunci sa stiti ca inseamna ca personajele comunica mental.****  
><strong>

**COMENTARII VA PAREREA VOASTRA!**


	3. Capitolul 3 Acomodarea

_**Buna,baieti si fete!  
><strong>_

_**In acest capitol este vorba de Julia si mutarea ei la conacul din Bludhaven.  
>Ea isi foloseste purerile pentru a fi totul perfect.<strong>_

_**(Sper sa nu va plictisesc)(Am sa sciu de acum cu cate doua puncte la capatul propozitiei caci altfel se schimba scrisul)**_

* * *

><p>POV Julia Lui<p>

Aceasta a fost a doua zi de cand am plecat din conacul Selinei,iar pana acum totul merge bine.,Am sunat-o pe Lili sa vad daca vrea sa vina sa lucreze pentru mine,si a acceptat.,Am fost la cumparaturi pentru a decora conacul,am cheltuit doar 1.000.000 de dolari,doar.A fost foarte distractiv.M-am distrat alergand de la un magazin la celalalt.  
>Cand am ajuns acasa eu si Panda am fost terminate..Nu ne mai simteam membrele..Eu nu imi simteam mainile de la plasele carate,pline cu statui,tot felul de decoratiuni,si desigur tablouri cu cai,vase cu flori si caini.<br>Am fost bucuroasa ca am reusit sa ma incadrez in timp si m-am intors dupa 7 ore.. Mai ramane doar sa despachetam cumparaturile si sa aranjam totul..Acum incepe greul.

"Panda,cum arata mai bine ghiveciul cu Marul lui Adam*:la stanga sau la dreapta?  
>"Eu cred ca ar trebui sa-l pui la stanga..Ar fi frumos sa faci in stanga un colt doar cu flori:cele mai inalte intr-o parte,iar cele mai mici in alta parte,dar toate in stanga."spune Panda ganditoare.<br>"Panda,esti geniala!Este grozav!Facem !"o felicita Julia.

Seara,la ora 11,Julia si Panda au terminat aranjat totul la locul .

* * *

><p>Aceeasi zi,la miezul noptii<p>

In fata conacului apare un taxi..Din el coboara o femeie mai scunda,cu par ondulat prins.. Ea are o gramada de valize de care in timp ce merge se impiedica

"LILI!"striga Panda si Julia.  
>"Fetele mele!"spune Lili bucuroasa.<br>"Ce dor ne-a fost de tine!"spune Panda sarind pe ea.  
>"Si mie mi-a fost dor de voi!"zice Lili entuziasmata luandu-le in brate si le pupa pe obraji pe amandoua.<br>"Vino inauntru."spune Julia.

Ele intra in conac si se aseaza pe canapea..Julia trage adanc aer in piept si ofteaza,uitandu-se la Lili..Julia spune:  
>"Trebuie sa-ti marturisesc ceva despre mine...",iar Lili se uita ingrijorata.<p>

Julia ii marturiseste lui Lili totul despre ea,Panda si...Black Cat.

Lili reactioneaza destul de bine..Ea spune,luand-o pe Julia intr-o imbratisare stransa.  
>"Draga mea,sigur ca nu te denunt la politie...Multumesc ca mi-ai spus,dar sincer...cred ca o sa am nevoie de psiholog dupa tot ce mi-ai spus."Lili mereu a avut simtul umorului.<br>"Deci..."incepe Julia,"Ne-am facut cu un aliat?"  
>Dupa cateva secunde,Lili raspunde:"DA"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Marul lui Adam=o floare care arata aproximativ ca un copac si face niste fructe care seamana cu merele..ATENTIE!fructele NU sunt comestibile<strong>

**Acesta este sfarsitul capitolului..Imi pare rau ca este asa de scurt,dar va promit ca urmatorul capitol va fi mai lung...si mult mai interesant..Nu vreau sa va spun despre ce este vorba..HAHAHAHAHAHA.!Ce rea sunt!Imi place.**

**Comentarii va rog!**

**Pe data viitoare!Va pup!**


	4. Capitolul 4 Soc

**_Buna dragilor!  
>In acest capitol este vorba de Julia si Panda care fac prima lor iesire ca infractoare<em>**

* * *

><p>Julia si Panda coboara la subsolul conacului,unde au sediul secret..Julia spune:<br>"Panda,acum este acum.!Prima iesire..Tu ai emotii?Eu am emotii."spune Julia atat de repede incat ramane fara raspunde:  
>"Doamne,chiar ai emotii.!De ce esti asa agitata?"<br>"Este prima iesire ca infractoare!"repeat Julia."Mergem in Gotham!S-ar putea sa-l intalnim pe Batman...sau Robin ori Batgirl...sau...Nightwing!"spune Julia emotionata,dar nu spune vicleana:  
>"Aaaaa...Nightwing..Acum am inteles..."si zambeste..Julia ofteaza si spune:<br>"Haide sa ne echipam si nu mai inventa lucruri care nu exista."

* * *

><p>Gotham acum 23:07<p>

POV lui Nightwing

De doua saptamani nu s-a intamplat nimic rau,dar acum ceva este schimbat..Dupa mine,acum este aproximativ ora 23,iar Batman a chemat echipa..Toti alergam in regim de urgenta..Cand ajungem Batman incepe:  
>"Atentie!Cheshire a fost vazuta in oras..Liga crede ca poate avea legatura cu Warren Petal,un gangster nu prea adorat..Credem ca a fost trimisa pentru a-l asasina."<br>"Dar nu este desteapta..Petal are o gramada de garzi,nu se poate descurca singura..."spun eu ganditor.  
>Canarul Negru apare folosind raza zeta,impreuna cu Red Arrow.<br>"Credem ca are un partener,dar nu suntem siguri."spune Canarul.  
>"Probabil ca este tatal ei asociatul."spune RA calm.<br>"Dar ce faci aici,vechi prieten?"intreaba Aqualad..RA raspunde:  
>"M-am gandit sa dau o mana de ajutor..S-ar putea sa aveti nevoie de ajutor daca asociatul este tatal ei".<br>Batman zice:  
>"Pentru a sti ce se intampla am intrat in sistemul camerelor de supraveghere..Pe scurt,va vom veghea de aici."Dupa ce ne explica planul cladirii,Batman spune:<br>"Succes!"  
>Am plecat toata echipa inclusiv RA si toti cred ca va fi simplu...dar eu am anumite indoieli.<p>

* * *

><p>Bludhaven acum 23:21<p>

POV lui Black Cat

Sunt la subsol,acum imi pun un lucru foarte special sub colierul tip zgarda a lui Black Cat:colierul primit de la Robin..Panda spune:  
>"De ce il inghesui sub celalalt colier.?E asa de frumos."<br>"Pentru ca nu vreau ca Nightwing sa ma intalneasca asa,ajutand la o asasinare..Si de aceea am sa iau si capa aceasta cu gluga care imi acopera tot capul si tot corpul."ii explic eu Pandei.  
>"Am inteles."spune ea."Sa mergem caci am intarziat deja."<br>"Stiu ca am intarziat,dar voiam sa ma asigur ca Nightwing nu o sa ma recunoasca."spun eu."Sa mergem!"

* * *

><p>Gotham acum 23:31<p>

POV lui Cheshire(ce este scris inclinat _asa_ inseamna ca vorbesc personajele mental)

Stateam pe blocul alaturat,in fata cladirii in care se afla tinta..De aici se vede chiar biroul lui Petal.

"In sfarsit!Ce ti-a luat atat?!"ii zic eu lui Julia."(oftez)Nu conteaza..Ma bucur ca ai venit."Julia spune:  
>"Imi pare rau..Sunt cam agitata din cauza ca este prima asasinare din Gotham la care asist."<br>"Bine,asta am inteles."zic eu"dar ce ce ti-ai luat capa asta?De cine te ascunzi...Aaaaaa,am inteles:nu vrei sa te recunoasca Nightwing,asa este?"iar din tacerea ei am inteles ca raspunsul era da,.La urma,intreaba:  
>"Deci,care este planul?"la care eu raspund:<br>"Bun..Planul este..."nu apuc sa termin propozitia ca apar justitiarii,iar Julia isi pune gluga de la capa pe cap.

Nightwing spune:"Opriti-I!Schimbam planul:Lupule,te ocupi de catelusa;echipa,va ocupati de Cheshire,iar eu de invitatul ei",iar dupa ce termina de spus se incrunta.

* * *

><p>(Fara poveste)<p>

Lupul se repede spre catelusa,incearca sa sara pe ea,dar Lupoaica evita cu usurinta.  
>Bart Allen as Kid Flash(KF)alearga in jurul lui Cheshire(Ch) pentru a provoca o mica tornado,dar Cheshire arunca niste bile care il fac pe KF sa alunece..Super Boy(SB) este furios si se repede la Ch impreuna cu Aqualad si Megan.<p>

Nightwing(Nw) este in pozitie de lupta la distanta de 3 metri de persoana necunoscuta..Nw se incrunta din nou si merge mai aproape cu scopul de a o lovi pe Black Cat(Nw inca nu a aflat identitatea sa)evita,ii prinde mana si o rasuceste la spate intr-un mod mai mult incomod decat dureros..Nightwing cu mana care este prinsa la spate,ii prinde lui BC incheietura si o rasuceste si el la spate in acelasi mod..El se apleaca un pic peste adversary,iar BC il loveste in stomac cu cotul..Nw da drumul incheieturii ei si BC cat timp este inca aplecat din cauza loviturii primite,ea da cu piciorul peste picioarele lui si il face sa cada.

Dupa ce il face pe Nw sa cada,BC ii spune lui Cheshire:  
>"Cheshire,ma ocup eu de tinta"la care Ch da din cap in acord.<br>BC ia in mana pusca cu luneta si trage in Warren Petal...o lovitura mortala..Ea lasa pusca jos si se intoarce cu fata la Ch care deja I-a invins pe toti din echipa.  
>Deodata apare Red Arrow(RA)si trage o sageata spre BC,pe care ea o prinde in mana la un centimetru distanta de bratul ei..Intre timp Nw isi revine complet si incepe sa se lupte cu BC si RA se lupta cu Ch..BC incearca sa il loveasca pe Nw cu piciorul,dar el ii prinde piciorul si o roteste astfel incat ea cade pe burta si el se pune deasupra ei si ii trage gluga de pe cap..Nightwing se uita fix in ochii ei albastrii..Privirea lui se largeste si spune foarte mirat:"CATGIRL..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PAM PAM PAMMMMM<br>Sper ca va place si accept sugestii.  
>Pentru cei care nu mai au inspiratie(cum am fost si eu)si nu stiu ce sa scrie in urmatorul capitol pe care trebuie sa-l posteze,sunt dispusa sa ajut..Imi trimiteti mesaj si va raspund cat pot de repede..<strong>

**Ne mai vedem prieteni!  
>Va pup pe toti!<strong>


End file.
